Colegio Konoha: Las memorias de Naruto
by KatherinPrussNK
Summary: Naruto está a punto de salir de preparatoria para ir directamente a la Universidad. Sin embargo, atesora mucho sus momentos en Konoha, tanto, que nos relata lo que vivió en aquel prestigioso colegio de Japón. Las amistades, los retos, las tragedias, esa chica especial que siempre amó. Conoce su versión de la historia.


CAPÍTULO 1.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Tengo diecisiete años y actualmente curso en la escuela superior de Konoha. No falta poco para salir y comenzar estudios universitarios. En realidad la sola idea me aterra, pero espero que esos años en otro nivel educativo sean igual de grandiosos que mis años en secundaria y preparatoria, aunque sinceramente lo dudo. A comparación con todo lo que pasó y está pasando, sospecho que lo demás será realmente aburrido.

Quiero contarles algo que me pasó en mis primeros periodos en Konoha, pero antes, una recapitulación para que puedan concebir la historia.

Cuando ingresé a la secundaria todo comenzó figuradamente mal. Yo no tenía muchas amistades. Bueno, en realidad, no tenía ni un solo amigo allí. A muchos les sorprendió encontrarme en otro nivel junto con ellos ya que Iruka-sensei me reprobó delante de toda la clase. Yo incluso creí que tendría que cursar otra vez el año, pero en el último momento, aprobé. ¿Cómo? En realidad ni siquiera yo estoy seguro, pero lo logré.

Una vez ahí, me alegré tremendamente cuando una chica de cabello largo y rosado entró por la puerta y tomó asiento a uno de mis costados. Sakura Haruno, la chica más guapa del salón. ¡Ella estaba en el mismo salón que yo! ¡En la misma escuela! Estaba seguro que el destino me estaba dando empujoncitos para que me le acercara, ya que nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hablar con ella en primaria. Pero para mi maldita suerte, ella tenía sus ojos puestos en un tipejo que intentaba hacerse la gran cosa con todos: Sasuke Uchiha. Lo odié desde el primer momento por toda la atención que recibía, en especial por Sakura-chan. ¿Qué les digo? Nos volvimos rivales y estaba seguro que me despreciaba tanto como yo a él. Lo único que tenía en mente, era estar cerca de Sakura-chan y mantener al margen al idiota de Sasuke. Pero, otra vez para mi maldita suerte, lo tuve cerca los dos años. ¿El motivo? Bueno, en los primeros meses, la mayoría se la pasó aislado de los conjuntos sociales de la secundaria (en especial yo) y a los superiores se les ocurrió la idea de formar grupos de tres personas en todos los salones para elevar el autoestima de los que de alguna manera se sentían "anomalías". La idea no fue tan mala, porque ayudó a muchos a hacer nuevos amigos, incluyéndome. Ahora, adivinen con quién me tocó. ¡Sakura Haruno! ¡Así es! Definitivamente eso me ayudaría a poder hablar con ella, estaba tan feliz, pero esa felicidad, para mi desgracia fue efímera; Uchiha Sasuke componía nuestro equipo siete del salón. En MI equipo estaba ese presumido. Yo estaba escéptico, pero Sakura-chan casi daba saltitos de alegría y sonreía victoriosa hacia una rubia de cabello igual o más largo que ella. Lo que necesitaba: un creído que llamara la atención de Sakura-chan. Ahora sería igual o incluso más invisible para ella.

Las cosas no resultaron muy satisfactorias en las actividades de nuestro equipo. Sasuke se la pasaba trabajando solo sin aceptar la ayuda de Sakura-chan, y yo, rechazado por ella cuando le pedía apoyo. El equipo siete se venía abajo por la falta de confianza y convivencia entre nosotros. Cada quien por su lado, era lo mismo que estar solo. Sin embargo, una dinámica que un extraño profesor de apoyo nos dio, hizo que nos volviéramos un verdadero equipo y poco después, amigos.

Con el tiempo me acostumbré a que Sakura-chan quisiera estar la mayoría del tiempo con Sasuke, pero claro que también competía por su atención (además ella comenzó a tratarme mejor después de un tiempo. Sigo sin saber el porqué). Con Sasuke, bueno, competíamos por cualquier insignificancia a pesar de volvernos muy cercanos. Sabía que lo apreciaba y aunque no estaba muy seguro en ese entonces, ahora puedo asegurar que él también lo hace.

Todo parecía una utopía. Tenía muchísimos amigos. Iruka-sensei siempre a mi lado se llegó a convertir en una figura paterna que tanto anhelaba. Mi padrino, Jiraiya, o como yo le digo: "Sabio Pervertido" por fin se le ocurrió hacerse presente. Se había largado a Estados Unidos, pero se encargaba de mandarme dinero para los estudios y prevenía que tuviera cuidados por parte de otras personas. El muy maldito se tardó tantos años para decidir mudarse a Japón y convivir conmigo, ya que era el único familiar que me quedaba. Lo único que me molestó fue perder mi privacidad; tuve que abandonar mi departamento y mudarme a una gran casa con él (las nuevas comodidades apaciguaron mi disgusto). En fin, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, y en situaciones así no tardaba en llegar un acontecimiento que arruinara todo. Y así pasó: Sasuke se fue.

Sin decirle nada a nadie, se largó. Fui la segunda persona en enterarse; Sakura-chan me lo dijo. Al parecer lo vio y mantuvieron una discusión que ella no quiso contarme, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla destrozada. Fue horrible, jamás la había visto llorar así, y aunque me diera coraje por el daño que le estaba haciendo, yo también sentía ese nudo en la garganta. Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, el primero que tuve se había ido, y quizá para siempre. En nuestra desesperación buscamos a su hermano mayor, quien nos hizo saber que un familiar suyo (quien igual que en el caso de Jiraiya conmigo, se hacía cargo de esos dos) había llegado para llevarse a Sasuke a Estados Unidos y éste sin chistar accedió. No nos supo decir si regresaría, puesto que antes de que se fuera, discutieron y Sasuke no respondía sus llamadas. Hicimos lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, y no logramos nada. Sasuke cambió de celular, de correo electrónico, etcétera. No nos permitió volver a saber de él, ni siquiera a Itachi que sólo podía hablar con él cuando le llamaba ese familiar misterioso con el que se fue.

Así nos despedimos de un amigo, y el equipo siete terminó la secundaria sin estar completo. Fue un año depresivo, pero teníamos momentos buenos donde podíamos olvidarnos de todo gracias a los demás. Sakura-chan y yo nos hicimos más unidos, aunque el sesenta por ciento de nuestras pláticas involucraran a Sasuke. Me di cuenta que ni teniéndolo lejos de ella podía competir por su atención, lo cual me deprimía, pero jamás me hacía perder toda esperanza.

Cuando recién comenzaron las vacaciones, a mi puerta tocó una posibilidad de traer a Sasuke de vuelta: Jiraiya tenía que ir a Estados Unidos. No para siempre, sólo debía resolver unos asuntos (los cuales por cierto me omitió). Le insistí casi de rodillas, y logré que me llevara con él.

Antes de irme le pedí toda información a Itachi acerca de cómo poder encontrar a Sasuke. Después de despedí de todos, porque posiblemente no regresaría en un buen tiempo; mi padrino se sentía tan aliviado de llevarme que ahora podría resolver cualquier asunto sin tener encima la preocupación de dejarme solo. No creíamos llegar a tiempo para que comenzara a cursar preparatoria, así que yo me iba con la idea de que estudiaría allá.

Aún recuerdo la afligida sonrisa de Sakura-chan mientras me pedía regresar pronto y traer a Sasuke conmigo. Entendía lo que sentía. Dos personas importantes la estaban dejando atrás, y ella temía el no volver a vernos. En ese momento sentí un enorme peso sobre mis hombros. Cuando Sasuke se fue, parecía como si un pilar de tres desapareciera y sólo dos quedaran sosteniendo una enorme carga. Ahora, Sakura-chan se derrumbaba y yo era el único pilar de pie. Si caía, no podría levantar a los otros. Así que sonreí con esfuerzo y le prometí que regresaría y que en menos de lo que se imagina, el equipo siete volvería a estar unido.

No fue difícil encontrarme con el patán de Sasuke, porque su tío, Madara Uchiha, era bien conocido en los alrededores por la empresa de la familia. Al parecer quería que Sasuke se hiciera cargo de ella y el muy imbécil planeaba quedarse a vivir allá para siempre.

Hoy con orgullo me complace decir que cumplí mi promesa. No fue sencillo; tardé poco más de un año en persuadirlo, pero lo hice. Supongo que su tío terminó odiándome de por vida por haberle arrebatado a su futuro colega, sin embargo, Sasuke le prometió regresar cuando se sintiera verdaderamente listo para el puesto.

Yo mantenía contacto con Sakura-chan todo el tiempo, y cuando le di la noticia de que regresaríamos esa misma semana a Japón, tardó en responderme. Me imagino que se tardó dando gritos y brincos de emoción, y cuando la excitación se le pasó recordó que estaba esperando su respuesta. Estaba muy feliz, y yo aún más por saberlo.

La imagen de ese día está tan clara todavía en mi memoria. Puedo recordar los colores, el bullicio y el fresco aroma de Japón. Había extrañado tremendamente mi hogar. Pero lo que más recuerdo, es a esa chica pelirrosa de ojos jade, recibiéndonos en el aeropuerto. Había cambiado demasiado, pero su belleza prevalecía tal y como la recordaba. El cambio más significativo, fue sin duda alguna su cabello. Lo que era una larga melena rosada, ya no estaba, ahora lo llevaba mucho más corto, hasta por encima de los hombros. Hasta hoy mantiene ese estilo, el cual siempre me ha encantado. Sakura-chan lucía bien con el cabello largo, pero siempre preferí a las chicas de cabello corto. Además exhibía su delgado y atractivo cuello.

Mientras mis ojos se mantenían sobre Sakura-chan, los de ella no se apartaban de Sasuke. Podía detectar el temblor de las falanges de sus manos y esa expresión tan impertérrita desbordarse de sus ojos. Lentamente avanzó hacia él, y vacilante acarició su rostro para comprobar si era real. Una vez dándose cuenta de que no era ningún sueño, lo abrazó con fuerza, empapándole el pecho de lágrimas. Pude sentir la penetrante mirada de Jiraiya sobre mí, seguramente se dio cuenta que mi sonrisa era falsa. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Ver esa escena me causó el peor escozor en el pecho, pero ella era feliz, lo que significaba que podía soportarlo. Para mí era irrefutable que Sakura-chan amaba y seguía amando a Sasuke a pesar de todo.

Pasó una semana después de eso. Las vacaciones habían terminado y un segundo año esperaba a los de preparatoria. Recuerdo bien que Jiraiya tuvo la suficiente paciencia para suplicarle a la directora Tsunade que nos permitiera a Sasuke y a mi cursar segundo año con los demás a pesar de haber estudiando el primer año en Estados Unidos (sabíamos que estaríamos algo atrasados, ya que no es lo mismo estudiar allá que en Japón). Al final terminó accediendo, pero nos costó caro, literalmente. Aunque sospecho que también influyó el hecho de que Jiraiya se lo pidiera; esos dos eran amigos desde hace tiempo, y me enteré de que tenían la misma edad, aunque al principio no me lo creía (la directora no aparenta más de treinta años, cuando en realidad tiene cincuenta y cuatro). Por eso mismo comencé a referirme a ella como "Abuela Tsunade", un apodo que hasta la fecha no le gusta.

La mañana en la que iniciarían las clases, estaba inquieto. Desperté dos horas antes de lo que debía y me la pasé caminando en círculos por toda la sala hasta que el reloj indicara que ya tenía que irme.

Escuché que la puerta de la habitación de Jiraiya se abría y enseguida, los ruidos de sus pies descalzos contra la madera.

─¿Naruto? ─torció una ceja y después se interrumpió con un vasto bostezo─. ¿Qué demonios haces despierto tan temprano?

─¡Estoy muy ansioso! No podía esperar más ─estaba seguro de que notaba la emoción en mi voz─. Es como los primeros días en secundaria, excepto claro que ahora tendré a quien saludar.

Me respondió con una cálida sonrisa para después seguir su camino hacia el baño del pasillo y encerrarse. Era mejor despertarse diario temprano; cuando ese viejo se encierra en el baño, se queda ahí por horas.

Al final el reloj sonó, ocasionándome un sobresalto y durante el camino un hormigueo en el estómago. Mientras más estaba cerca de Konoha, se volvía más penetrante. Era horrible pero sabía a la perfección que una vez dentro cesaría y cuando comenzara a hablar con todos de nuevo, ese sentimiento sería reemplazado por uno de felicidad.

Atrapado en mis pensamientos, permanecí estático frente a las puertas de Konoha hasta que un chasquido de dedos reventó mi burbuja y me hizo regresar al mundo real.

─¡Naruto! ¡Llegas tarde! ─gruñó la directora, asomando la cabeza desde la ventana de su oficina, dos pisos arriba.

─¿Abuela Tsunade? ─mis expresiones decían claramente que no tenía ni la menor idea a lo que se refería. ¿Llegar tarde? Faltaban más de veinte minutos para que la campana sonara.

─¡No te quedes ahí parado, cabeza hueca! ¡Sube ahora mismo! ─y antes de que pudiese responderle, cerró con ímpetu el ventanal.

No perdí el tiempo cuestionándome su comportamiento, sólo corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron para no hacer que se encolerizara más de lo que ya estaba. Esa vieja siempre me ha dado miedo cuando se enoja, lo peor es que es demasiado voluble. En cuanto llegué abrí la puerta rápidamente y entré, encontrándome sorpresivamente con Sasuke sentado frente al escritorio de la abuela Tsunade. Ambos me estaban exterminando con la mirada.

─¡¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?! ─reclamó la directora─. ¡Debes ser más respetuoso!

─¡¿Y ahora que está pasando!? ¿Por qué estás enfadada? ¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí? ─pregunté momentáneamente que señalaba al idiota ese.

─Tsunade-sama nos citó temprano para checar los expedientes y darnos avisos previos. No me sorprende que se te olvidara, estúpido ─resopló mientras negaba con el rostro, ceñudo.

─…¿AH? ─mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa claramente nerviosa. Lo había olvidado completamente─. ¡MIERDA! ─solté agarrándome de los cabellos y haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

─Sentado, ahora ─ordenó Tsunade, apuntándome el asiento al lado de Sasuke─. No pienso repetir todo, así que hazte cargo de explicarle todo el calendario de actividades al tarado este, Uchiha ─continuó mientras yo tomaba asiento. Comenzó a revisar de reojo unos cuantos papeles desordenados que se escapaban de una carpeta azul marino─. ¿Y el recibo, Naruto? ─preguntó sin mirarme, estirando la mano esperando a que se lo diera.

Reaccioné un poco lento ya que estaba ocupado maldiciendo a ambos en mis adentros. Busqué dentro de mi mochila por unos segundos y vaya que di un suspiro de alivio cuando encontré la mentada factura, la cual entregué a la directora.

─Ambos estarán en el mismo salón ─explicaba momentáneamente que checaba el papel que le di─. No creo que existan problemas, pero por si acaso, hay un grupo de tutores que les echará la mano. Ya que ustedes estuvieron un buen tiempo en Estados Unidos deberían unirse al grupo de tutores de inglés para ayudar a los novatos ─sugirió mientras tecleaba el código de mi recibo en su computadora─. Listo. Estás formalmente inscrito en la academia, Naruto ─sonrió con firmeza y me entregó el recibo─. El salón es el número treinta y cinco. Avísenles a los profesores que son nuevos y sus nombres recién están en el sistema, que lo revisen y los agreguen a la lista. Es todo, largo de aquí ─recargó su mentón en el dorso de su mano y comenzó a leer, como si no estuviésemos ahí.

─¡Gracias, Abuela Tsunade! ─me levanté de la silla como un rayo y troté a la salida. Sasuke me siguió a paso más tranquilo.

─Y no te atrevas a meterte en problemas, Naruto ─advirtió Tsunade, pulverizándome de repente con la mirada─. Tu carta de conducta es una de las peores que he visto vigentes. Aquí no es como en otros institutos. Si me entero de que tuviste problemas, considérate expulsado ─gruñó, regresando su atención a la lectura.

La sangre se me bajó de jalón; en serio da miedo. Estaba a punto de renegar, pero Sasuke salió y me jaló el cuello de la camisa antes de poder soltar palabra.

─¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tú también te metes en problemas! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo? ¡Mierda! ─solté mis reclamos mientras caminábamos por los solitarios pasillos de Konoha.

─Puedo jurar que en menos de una semana tendrás problemas con medio instituto ─añadió Sasuke entre una débil risa.

─¡Cállate! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Vamos, niño bonito! ─le interrumpí el paso poniéndome en frente de él y tomándolo por el cuello de su uniforme. Le gruñí en la cara mientras él sólo torcía los labios y me fruncía el ceño.

─No empieces a acarrear problemas el primer día, estúpido ─me sujetó de la muñeca obligándome a soltarle─. A mí no me metas en tus idioteces ─se acomodó el uniforme mientras me rodeaba y continuaba su camino.

Le miré la espalda unos segundos para después chasquear la lengua y alcanzarlo, soltándole un "cobarde" que ignoró. Caminamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que me atreví a romper el silencio, mencionando a Sakura-chan.

─Hey… Sakura-chan se cortó el cabello ─anuncié lo obvio, y al tener como respuesta un seco "ajá", continué─. Me gusta como se ve, ¿y a ti?

─¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Me da igual. Ella sabe que hace con su cabello ─se llevó una vez más las manos a los bolsillos, desviando la mirada a las ventanas.

Esa reacción me hizo darme cuenta que Sasuke estaba seguro a dónde quería llegar cada vez que mencionaba a Sakura-chan. ¿Se sentía incómodo? ¿Molesto? Yo siempre que tenía la oportunidad se la mencionaba, con el único propósito de poder saber qué sentía exactamente por ella. Porque, a pesar de conocerlo desde hace años, no estaba seguro si él la quería o no.

─Iré al baño ─me avisó en cuanto visualizó uno a lo lejos─. Adelántate ─me pidió dejándome atrás. Entendí que quería estar solo.

Asentí y subí las escaleras encontrándome rápidamente en los pasillos donde debía estar el salón treinta y cinco. En realidad, más que los números, supe cuál era el aula gracias a unas voces conocidas que me guiaron. Identifiqué la primera: Ino.

─¡Vamos, Sakura! Sé que sabes algo, así que escúpelo de una maldita vez ─en cuanto escuché ese nombre me quedé estático al lado del umbral, justo afuera. Quería escuchar qué tanto decían.

─No empieces, Ino. Ya te dije que no sé nada ─gruñó.

─N-No lo malinterpretes, Sakura-chan ─ese tartamudeo lo reconozco hasta en china: era Hinata─, nosotras sólo nos preocupamos por ti ─completó.

─¡Pero no me pasa nada! ─reiteró Sakura-chan, esta vez con un tono de voz más pacífico, seguramente por el comentario de Hinata.

─No puedo creer que no confíes en tus amigas, frentona ─escuché unos golpecitos de por medio, quizá Ino había golpeado la frente de Sakura-chan en referencia a ese feo apodo.

─¡No es eso, Ino-cerda! ─mis sospechas acertaron; escuché como ella golpeaba la mano de Ino para que la dejara.

─¡C-Chicas! ¡No peleen, por favor! ─suplicó Hinata.

─Bien, bien ─soltaron en unísono ambas tras notar la preocupación de Hinata. Después, un silencio reinó apenas unos cuantos segundos.

─La verdad es que… ─tomó la palabra Sakura-chan. De nuevo un gran silencio, hasta que continuó, casi bisbiseando─. S-Sasuke-kun regresó…

Otro silencio.

─Sa... ─Ino tragó saliva antes de continuar─. ¿S-Sasuke-kun? ─su tono de voz era idéntico al de Sakura-chan: plácido, dócil… Siempre era así cuando se trataba de él─. P-Pero… Él… creí que no regresaría.

─Naruto también regresó ─dijo Sakura-chan de repente.

─¿N-Naruto-kun? ¡¿En serio, Sakura-chan?! ─bueno, al menos alguien estaba feliz de saber mi regreso.

─Naruto lo trajo de vuelta… ─acertó Ino─. ¡No es cierto! ─parecía que no creía en lo que ella misma había confirmado─. ¿Naruto en verdad lo hizo?

─Sabía que Naruto-kun cumpliría su promesa ─añadió Hinata con cierta felicidad.

─¿Y dónde están, Sakura?

Sakura-chan no respondió.

─¡Sakura! ─insistió Ino.

─¡Hoy los verás a ambos! Maldición contigo… ─respondió ella de mala gana, suspirando al final.

─¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso?

─Se inscribieron a Konoha ─su voz sonaba cada vez más leve─. Tsunade-sama los puso en este grupo y… se supone que hoy será igual su primer día de clases.

Quería escuchar más, sin embargo, la campana hizo que diera un respingo en mi lugar, perdiéndome la continuación de la conversación. Cuando quise volver aponer mi atención en sus voces, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de bullicios que aumentaban paulatinamente. Miré hacia el fondo de los pasillos y pude distinguir como poco a poco se acercaba una masa de alumnos, parloteando entre ellos. Los maldije a cada uno de ellos a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos y me recargaba afuera del salón. No quería entrar; temía a que se enteraran de que estaba escuchándolas, así que esperé con la intención de ser el último en entrar.

Noté una que otra mirada de los alumnos que entraban al salón, dedicándome gestos suspicaces, casi queriendo recordar en dónde habían visto antes ese semblante de problemático. Ninguno tuvo tiempo suficiente para reconocerme, ya que no me saludaron. Me alcé de hombros, restándole importancia.

─¿Ya entraron? ─preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

─¡Ah! Sasuke ─le miré sobre mi hombro, después enderecé la mirada cuando él se colocó a mi costado─. Sí. El profesor no llega aún.

─¿Lo estás esperando? Bien, también esperaré a que entre. No me gustaría que todos se nos echaran encima con fastidiosas preguntas ─recargó la espalda en el muro, acompañándome.

Asentí, clavando la mirada en el piso. Sasuke notó mi gesto pensativo a juzgar por la insistente mirada que me dedicaba. A pesar de que me tuviera intrigado lo que pasaría después de entrar a ese salón, la fastidiosa observación de Sasuke comenzaba a exasperarme. Cuando me volteé hacia él para ordenarle que dejara de verme, fui interrumpido.

─¿Y ustedes dos qué hacen fuera del salón?

Inmediatamente ambos volcamos nuestra atención a la silueta que nos dirigía la interrogante. Descubrí que no tenía tan mala memoria después de todo, ya que le reconocí a pesar de sólo haberlo visto una sola vez hace tantos años.

─¡El sujeto extraño que se cubre el rostro! ─solté, señalándolo energéticamente.

Escuché a Sasuke soltar un gemido de sorpresa detrás de mí; al parecer él también lo recordaba. Bueno, ¿y cómo carajos olvidar a un tipo tan insólito como ese? Cabello platinado y alborotado que le cubría a penas el ojo izquierdo, siempre llevaba algún barbijo desechable cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. Su ojo derecho, que era lo único que exhibía, parecía ser más que suficiente para expresar sus emociones. En ese momento, podía sentir que me miraba como si se tratara de un insecto.

Este sujeto, del cual no recordaba su nombre en ese momento, era el mismo que nos había ayudado en secundaria a Sasuke, Sakura-chan y a mí. Él nos dio esa lección que necesitábamos para descubrir lo que era verdaderamente trabajar en equipo.

─Disculpa ─canturreó, rascándose la nuca con su mano libre; la otra sostenía material para la clase─, y tú, payaso de circo, ¿quién eres? ─preguntó con un tono sobrecargado de indiferencia y predominio.

─¡¿P-Payaso!? ─tal y como lo hacía en mi niñez, ese tipo tenía una habilidad increíble para crisparme los nervios.

─Eso dije, payaso ─contestó con el mismo tono lucido de voz─. Y rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo ─revisó su reloj de pulsera, dando golpecitos al piso con la punta de su zapato.

─¡¿A caso no nos recuerdas?! ─gruñí, casi queriéndomele echar encima, pero la mano de Sasuke en mi hombro me detuvo.

─Somos nuevos alumnos ─interfirió─. La directora Tsunade nos pidió hablar con los profesores antes de iniciar las clases. Nuestros nombres no aparecieron en la lista hasta este día, ya que hubo unos pequeños problemas. Puede revisarlo por usted mismo en el sistema.

El sujeto soltó un prolongado "Hmm" mientras se masajeaba la barbilla y vagaba la mirada en el techo.

─Pues entonces entren, chicos nuevos ─dijo por fin, dándonos la espalda y entrando al salón de clases.

Miré a Sasuke y él me devolvió la mirada. Tomé un enorme suspiro y entré con una seguridad tan increíble como falsa. Escuché los pasos detrás de mí de mi compañero y el bullicio de salón que comenzaba a apagarse, siendo reemplazado por susurros y señalamientos.

─Bien, bien ─aplaudió un par de veces el profesor, pidiéndole atención a todo el grupo─. Ya me conocen todos ustedes, a excepción de este par ─nos señaló sin siquiera dedicarnos mirada─. Es por eso mismo que me presentaré, como todos los años en cada salón ─suspiró con agotamiento y casi resignado, siguió─: Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, su profesor de álgebra. No puedo decir que es un placer volver a ser su profesor este año, porque estoy seguro que muchos me detestan y créanme, es mutuo ─casi pude visualizar su sonrisa detrás de la máscara─. Bien, tenemos alumnos nuevos en el salón ─chasqueó los dedos─. Bien, mocosos, preséntense.

Hubo un sosiego escabroso en todo el salón. Sentía como si el aire se volviera pesado y me comenzara a oprimir el pecho. No podía hablar, no tenía idea del porqué, pero no podía.

─Sasuke Uchiha ─lo escuché romper el silencio. Me volteé a verlo, percatándome de esa invicta seriedad en su rostro. No entendía cómo lo hacía, teniendo encima tantas miradas.

─¿Y tú? ─la voz de Kakashi me hizo salir bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

Carraspeé la garganta y sacudí el rostro, adaptando la postura más firme que pude.

─¡Naruto Uzumaki! ─bramé lo más fuerte que pude, incluso Kakashi ya tenía un dedo dentro del oído cuando le dediqué una efímera mirada.

Terminando mi presentación, escuché varias voces soltar el nombre de Sasuke. Poco después ya había bullicio en el salón de nuevo.

─¡Calma! ─exigió el profesor, aplaudiendo una vez más─. Así que ya los conocían, ¿eh? Mira nada más. Hablen del lindo reencuentro en receso, ahora cierren la boca y mantengan su atención en el pizarrón ─me soltó una palmada en la espalda, ya que era al que tenía cerca─. Siéntense donde quieran.

Caminé lentamente por el mar de cabezas, tan rígido y torpe en mis pasos. Distinguí dos bancas vacías justo al fondo del salón y sin pensarlo ahí me dirigí. No sé cuántos estaban mirándome, no puedo jurar que toda la atención estaba sobre Sasuke, porque lo ignoro, ya que yo me mantenía lo más aislado posible. Sin embargo, por un segundo sí miré a alguien: Haruno Sakura, y lamento decir, que sus aceitunados ojos no estaban sobre mí.


End file.
